The Order of Shasa
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide The Order of Shasa is a new Force Tradition, formed just after the end of The Jedi Civil War. Named for its founder, the Order is exclusive to the planet Manaan and it's native Species, the Selkath. Toward the end of The Jedi Civil War, Shasa and a number of other young Selkath are lured to the Sith Embassy, where they receive Sith training. Their training is short-lived. Revan intervenes, proving to Shasa and the others that The Sith are distorting the truth and setting them up to serve as a puppet government under Sith control. After the war ends, Shasa realizes that if Manaan is to remain truly neutral in the coming years, the Selkath must not rely on The Jedi anymore than they rely on the corrupt Sith. However, Force-sensitive Selkath still need training and guidance to develop their powers and avoid The Dark Side. Shasa and the other Sith-trained Selkath develop a doctrine of peace and defense, creating an organization initially known as The Order. With few members formally training in the ways of The Force, The Order rapidly discovers that Dark Side temptations are a constant threat. Those with Sith training have difficulty disregarding their earlier lessons, especially when they were so powerful, useful, and tempting. The Order of Shasa struggles to resolve the conflict between ideals derived from the light and techniques based on The Dark Side, seeking a path of moderation between the light and dark. The Sith deception fresh in her mind, Shasa has avoided contacting The Jedi or any other Force Tradition for aid. However, if Dark Side proponents make significant advances or begin to influence new members of The Order, she will not hesitate to seek advice from a Jedi she trusts, or from another Force Tradition with a good reputation, such as The Jal Shey. Because The Order is so new, initiatives undergo little formal training. Those teaching have little more experience than those learning. However, Shasa has instituted one formal initiation requirement- The Rite of Fira. Students deemed ready to become full members of The Order are sent on a special quest that serves as a final test of their abilities, reminding them of the reason The Order was founded and providing them with a weapon for personal defense. The Rite of Fira requires the initiative to swim to the wreck of the kolto harvester destroyed by Revan in the Hrakert Rift. After removing a piece of metal from it's cortosis-laden hull plating, the initiative must then use the heat from volcanic vents on the ocean floor to craft the cortosis into a Fira- a curved, Lightsaber-resistant sword, which members of The Order can use to defend themselves against possible Sith- or even Jedi- threats. Members of The Order of Shasa Force Tradition can select Talents from the Order of Shasa Talent Tree. Membership Only Selkath who posses the Force Sensitivity Feat and live on Manaan can become a member of The Order of Shasa, by being accepted as an apprentice by a Force Adept or Force Disciple who is already a member of this Force Tradition. Order of Shasa Heroic Units See also: Heroic Units The Old Republic Era See also: The Old Republic Era Order of Shasa Nonheroic Units See also: Nonheroic Units Category:Affiliations